Tan lejanos, tan cercanos
by SernityLoAl
Summary: Cap. 2- ¡Ah desayunar!: Despues de un DIFICIL viaje para llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, sera que tienen mala suerte o solo son estupidos? creo que nuuunca lo sabremos ñ.n, despues de algunas discuciones, en la noche, InuYasha y Roberta le cuentan
1. El viaje

Ohayou, este es mi primer fic de InuYasha, ñ.n pero aun asi espero que les guste y

que me manden algunos reviews n.n

Disclamer: La serie InuYasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takashi, yo solo estoy tomando prestados a los personajes¿porque rayos me obligan ah escribir esto ¬¬?

Nota: Antes de empezar la historia me gustaria que supieran el fisico de los personajes inventados por mi ñ.n(Bueno, Roberta soy yo jaja asi que ese no es inventado ñ.n)

Roberta:

Cabello rubio hasta la cintura con rayitos rojos, tez muy blanca, ojos cafes claros.

Ayumi:

Cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros, tez blanca, ojos negros.

Yoshi:

Demonio con apariencia de gato, o.oU parado en dos patas.

Tan lejanos pero tan cercanos

Capitulo uno- 'El viaje...'

Yoshi: Donde estamos o.o?

Ayumi: Perdidos obviamente ¬¬ gracias a la chica con el 'mejor sentido de orientacion del universo' u.ú

Roberta: ò.ó No estamos perdidos!

Ayumi: Entonces donde se supone que estamos? ¬¬

Roberta: o.ò Pues estamos en un bosque genio!

Ayumi: -Se cae al estilo anime- ò.ó Eso ya lo se tarada!

Roberta: ¬¬ A quien le dices tarada?

Ayumi: Ummm...dejame ver -ve hacia su alrededor- pues a ti obviamente taradota ù.ú!

Roberta: Que quieres pelear ò.ó?

Ayumi: -Se pone en pocision- Intenta golpearme! taradita

Roberta: Grr! -Roberta y Ayumi empiezan a pelear-

Yoshi: Chicas no creo que asi se arreglen las cosas ¤.n...

Roberta y Ayumi ni lo pelan(n/a: Ni que fuera banana! -suenan los tambores de un mal chiste-)

Yoshi: Chicas...

Siguen peleando...

Yoshi: MOCOSAS DEL DEMONIO YA DEJEN DE PELEAR QUE NO GANARAN NADA CON SUS ESTUPIDOS PLEITECITOS!YA BASTANTE CRECIDITAS ESTAN LAS DOS COMO PARA ANDAR CON ESAS BABOSADAS!

Roberta y Ayumi: -Silencio- o.o...

Yoshi:¬¬ Asi esta mejor, ahora...que les parece si le preguntamos ah esas dos aldeanas que estan alla donde queda la aldea de la anciana Kaede ¬¬?

Roberta y Ayumi: Ok ñ.n

Yoshi: Pues vallan! ¬¬

Roberta: Y porque nosotras o.o?

Yoshi: Pues...querida Roby, es porque ­­­­LO DIGO YO!

Roberta: ¬¬ Ok, asi por las buenas si...

Ayumi: Jeje ñ.n...vamos Rob

Roberta y Ayumi se acercan a las aldeanas

Roberta: Disculpen señoritas, nos podrian decir ¿como llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede?

Ayumi: Porfis n.n

Aldeana #1: Claro pequeñas n.n

Adeana #2: Miren...sigan por aqui derecho cuando pasen por el arbusto que se parece a Maquita la del rancho den vuelta ña la izquierda, caminan 243 paso hasta llegar a un campo de flores caminan hasta la aldea del Sr.Yamasaki, la cruzan(n/a: Obvio!), hasta llegar a la guarida de la bestia de fuego y caminan hasta llegar a un lago, van por la orilla cuando vean una montaña la bajan y llegan n.n.

Roberta: o.o eh...ok...

Aldeana #1: ñ.n No preferirian ir con nosotras?tambien vamos para alla

Ayumi: Mmm...creo que mejor no, pero muchas gracias de todas formas Srta...eh...

Aldeana #1: Sango n.n

Aldeana #2: Y yo soy Kagome n.n

Roberta: Mango y Kagame o.ò?

Sango: Eh..soy Sango...no Mango ñ.ñ

Kagome: ¬¬ Y yo soy Kagome no Ka...game

Ayumi: Perdonenla u.ú carece de sus facultades mentales

Roberta: ¬¬ Que graciosa eres

Sango: Jaja, ñ.ñ no ay problema¿y ustedes son...?

Ayumi: Yo soy Ayumi Naeguino, y ella es mi amiga Puberta n.n

Roberta: Soy Roberta ò.ó!no Puberta!

Ayumi: ¬¬ Es igual...

Roberta: ¬¬ baka...

Ayumi: Como me llamaste ò.ó?

Roberta: Oh! ademas de baka, eres sorda...¬¬

Ayumi: ò.ó

Miroku: Disculpe Srta. Kagome y Sango es hora de irnos...-ve a Roberta y a Ayumi y va con ellas-...disculpen hermosas señoritas, les gustaria tener un hijo conmigo?

Ayumi: Ô.ô

Sango: -A punto de darle con su hiraikotsu pero...-

Roberta: Hentai! ò.ó!-le da una super bofetada-

Miroku: X.x

Sango: o.ò...jajaja! se lo merecia monje pervertido! xD

Ayumi: ñ.n Pobre...

Roberta: u.ú

Kagome: Jaja

Miroku: ...em...chicas les decia que era hora de irnos...

Kagome y Sango: Esta bien ñ.n

Sango: Fue un gusto conocerlas, Roberta y Ayumi n.n

Kagome: Si n.n

Sango: Seguras que no quieren venir con nosotros a la aldea?

Roberta y Ayumi: Yep

Sango: Esta bien, en ese caso, nos veremos alli, sayonara

Miroku y Kagome: Sayonara -se van-

Ayumi: Que gente mas rarita no ñ.n?

Roberta: Si, sobre todo ese monje ¬¬

Ayumi: Jaja, pero dime ¿anotaste por donde ir? o.ò

Roberta: Si n.n

Regresan a donde estaba Yoshi

Yoshi: Porque se tardaron tanto chicas?

Roberta: Sorry Yoshi, solo que nos entretubimos ñ.n, pero aqui esta por donde ir...-e enseña un papel con la direccion-

Yoshi: o.ò Eh...ok...vamos, ah ver...primero ir derecho hasta el arbusto similar a Maquita la del rancho

Los chicos empiezan a caminar hasta el arbusto...

Ayumi: n.n Si que se parece a Maquita la del rancho

Roberta: o.ò -viendo la 'parte trasera' del arbusto- ooohh si, si que se parece

Yoshi: ñ.n Mejor sigamos

Roberta y Ayumi: Si n.n

Yoshi: Ahora, 243 pasos hasta llegar al campo de flores...ó.ò 243?...T-T Weenoo

Roberta, Ayumi y Yoshi: 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5...

Una hora despues...

Roberta: 133...134...135...ay mis piecitos T-T-se sienta-

Ayumi: Y los mios . -hace lo mismo-

Yoshi: Ah decansar u.u..

15 minutos despues...

Yoshi: Sigamos...

Ayumi y Roberta: Si...

Un rato despues

Yoshi: u.ù Listo...243

Ayumi: Aleluya...

Roberta: Al fin u.ú

Ayumi: Pero mira que linda flor n.n...o.o...ahhh!

Roberta y Yoshi: Que? o.ó

Ayumi: T.T Planta carniiivooora!

Yoshi: ¬¬ ay...-Saca de un frasquito con algunos insectos y la planta suelta a Ayumi para comer los insectitos (n/a:Y no me extraña, prefiero mil insectos que comerme a Ayumi xD!)-

Ayumi: T-T Waaa!

Roberta: Estas bien Ayumi o.ò?

Ayumi: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO BAKA!ESTUBO A PUNTO DE TRAGARME UNA PLANTA CARNIVORA Y ME PREGUNTAS QUE SI ESTOY BIEN? ò.ó?

Yoshi: -.- Ya vamonos...

En la aldea del Sr. Yamasaki

Yoshi: Al fin llegamos T-T!

Aldeanita: Que lindo gatito, y habla n.n-empieza a acariciar a Yoshi- ¿como se llama?

Yoshi: -Se hace bolita- n.n

Roberta: Se llama Yoshi ñ.n

Aldeanita: Yoshi? que lindo n0n!

Yoshi: n.n Gracias pequeñita

Aldeanita: Me llamo Rin n.n

Yoshi: Uhh tambien es lindo n.n

Rin: Gracias n.n!

Jaken: Rin ¬¬ te eh estado buscando casi todo el dia ò.ó te eh dicho que no te me escapes

porque el amo bonito se enoja ò.ó

Ayumi: Dejala en paz ò.ó!

Roberta: Sapo feo!

Rin: No se preocupen es mi amigo, verdad Sr. Jaken n.n?

Jaken: Yo no soy tu amigo ¬¬ y ya vamonos!que el amo bonito debe de estar preocupado por no saber

donde estoy u.ú

Rin: Si! adios chicas adios Yoshi n.n -se va con Jaken-

Roberta: Estos son mas raros todavia o.ò...

Ayumi: La verdad que si..

Yoshi: Pero que linda niña n.n!

Roberta: Mejor vamos..a la guarida de la bestia de fuego u.ù

Ayumi: A ver con que o con quien nos topamos ahora -.-

En la guarida de la bestia del fuego

Yoshi: Aqui estamos...

Roberta: . Que feo huele! .

Ayumi: Ah mi casi no me da el olor S

Yoshi: Mmm...-ve ha su alrededor- veo cadaveres pero no ah la...

Ayumi: -le pasa fuego por el costado-Bestia de fuegoooo!

Yoshi: Ahhhh!

Roberta: o.ò Chicos...

Ayumi: Salvense quien pueda!...

Roberta: Chicos...

Yoshi: TODOS VAMOS A MORIR! T-T!

Roberta: CHICOS! ò.ó

Yoshi y Ayumi: Que? T-T

Roberta: Esto...¿debe dar miedo? ¬¬ -les muestra un dragon chiquitico-

Ayumi: Que lindo n.n!

Yoshi: ñ.n si adorable...pero es demaciado pequeño para estar solo ¿donde estara la madre? ó.o

Ginta y Hakaku: Cuidado con el Dragoooooonn!-corriendo mientras un dragon los perseguia-

Yoshi y Ayumi: o.ó!ahhhhhh! corran .

Roberta: -Se pone en posicion de batalla-¡Dragon feo!no te tengo miedo!

Yoshi y Ayumi: o.ò-ven que Roberta se quedo ahi- ­no es momento de hacerce la valiente! corree!

se la llevan a rastras-

Ya lejos de la guarida de la bestia de fuego, en otras palabras dragon

Ginta: T-T Ahh esa cosa casi nos hace 'Lobo frito'!

Hakaku: Y de quien fue la culpa ¬¬!

Ginta: Yo pensaba que era un nido de pajaritos(n/a: Que menso ¬¬)

Yoshi: Oye tu!ò.ó!

Ginta: o.ò Yo?

Ayumi: Si tu! ò.ó!

Ginta: o.o...

Roberta: Eres un idiota!ò.ó!

Hakaku: Es verdad!ò.ó!

Ginta: ó.ò Esjo ej un comploo T-T(n/a: El Peje! xD!)

Roberta, Yoshi y Ayumi: ò.ó! vamonos! -se van-

Caminan, llegan al lago, se van por la orilla, bajan la montaña y llegan a la mendiga aldea u.ú

Ayumi: Al fin T-T!

Yoshi: —.- Fue mas dificil de lo que crei

Roberta: Fue divertido n.n!

Yoshi y Ayumi: O.o

Yoshi: Mejor vamos a la casa de Kaede o.ò

Ayumi: Si ñ.n...

En la casa de la anciana Kaede...

Ayumi: Srta.(n/a: Srta. xD?) Kaede!

Kaede: Hu?...ah! son ustedes Yoshi, Ayumi y Roberta n.n! me trajeron la planta?

Roberta: Si! n.n aqui esta -le entrega una planta rarita pero bonita(n/a: Rimo! xD)-

Sango y Kagome: Hola chicas n0n!

Roberta y Ayumi: Hola Sango, hola Kagome n.n

Kaede: Que ustedes se conocen o.o?

Sango: Si n.n, las vimos cuando veniamos hacia aca...

Kaede: Oh...ya veo..n.n

Sango: Tardaron mucho chicas...

Roberta: Esque...tuvimos..'algunos problemitas' ñ.nU

Yoshi: Jeje si algunos -.-

Sango y Kagome: Un gato que habla O.o?

Sango: x.x

Kagome: El gato esta poseido . !

Roberta: Eh..no..el es Yoshi o.o..nuestra mas---amigo ñ.n

Yoshi: Ibas a decir mascota verdad?

Roberta: Yo? noo!

Yoshi: ¬¬...-suspiro- como sea u.ú

Miroku: -llegando- o.o...Hola pequeñas ;)!

Roberta: ¬¬ Konichiwa...

Ayumi: u.ú Hola...

Shipoo: Hola Kagome, Sanguito y anciana Kaede! n.n...hu...o.o Hola..este...gente que no conosco

¿quienes son ustedes S?

Roberta y Ayumi: -Se miran mutuamente- D

Ayumi: Aprendete este lema oh prepararate para oirlo de nuevo!

Roberta: Por lo menos hasta que te lo aprendas chimuelo

Ayumi: Pero no te preocupes lo dire con elegancia

Roberta: Aunque esta bruja sea puuura vagancia

Ayumi: Cierra la boca y deja terminar el lema

Roberta: Mejor cambiemos de tema ñ.n

Ayumi: El equipo R.A.Y viajando dia y noche por el mundo!

Roberta: Aunque a veces nos perdemos en lugares inmundos o.ò...

Ayumi: Ayumi!

Roberta: Roberta!

Yoshi: Miau asi es!

Todos menos los R.A.Y.: o.oU

Shipoo: Eh...genial ó.ò...

Ayumi: Pero que lindo zorrito! 0

Shipoo: ñ.n gracias...

Roberta: Si no les importa, ire un rato afuera ñ.n

Todos: Ok

Roberta: No tardo n.n -sale-

Ayumi: Ay mi pancita...T-T

Kaede: Deseas comer algo? ñ.n

Ayumi: Si porfa T-T

Afuera...

Roberta: Valla, hace mucho que no venia...la ultima vez que vine estaba con Tsuru -sonrie- pero despues de que el..murio -intenta no llorar- sniff eso le pasa por debil .

En la casita de Kaede...

Ayumi y Yoshi: Ahhh que rico comi n.n!

Kaede: ñ.nU Jeje...

InuYasha: Fehh! maldito cien-pies u.£ -llega con su 'FEELIIZ' animo de siempre ñ.n- o.ó

quienes son ustedes dos?

Ayumi: Aunque nos falte Roberta...

Yoshi: Podemos hacer el lema...

Ayumi: -Apunto de decir lo que le tocaba de del lema pero...-

Kagome: Ellos son Yoshi y Ayumi ñ.ñ

InuYasha: ó.ò...

Yoshi: Waa! no dejaron hacer el lema..

Ayumi: Y nos trataron con al Chema(n/a: Un chico de mi clase que siempre lo tratan mal porque

nunca se calla xD) T-T

Yoshi: Pero igual yo soy Yoshi...

Ayumi: Es un gato, no un cochi(n/a: Oh cerdo, pero no rima ¤.n) xD!

Yoshi: ¬¬

Ayumi: Por cierto soy Ayumi, y no doy lata

Yoshi: Pero si tu eres una lapa •.¢!

InuYasha: Eh... ya entendi o.ó...

Ayumi: Esta bien ñ.n...-ve las orejas de InuYasha- o.o...xDD jajajaj!

InuYasha: Y a esta que le pasa ¬¬? -mueve un poco las orejitas-

Ayumi: Jajaja!xDD!

Yoshi: -le da un sape- ¬¬ Ya callate Ayumi, y mejor ve a buscar a Roberta -.-

Ayumi: ñ.n Eh...si..-sale-

Ya afuerita que por cierto ya era de nochecita(n/a: Quiero dejar de rimar!pero no lo puedo

lograr T-T)

Roberta: -Arriba de una rama-...

Ayumi: Roby! ven! Kaede tiene comida deliciosa n.n!

Roberta: Eh?..si!o.ò-baja- ñ.n vamos...

Vuelven a casa de Kaede

Ayumi: n.n Kaede sirve cuatro platos mas D

Kaede: cuatro?

Ayumi: Si uno para Rob, y tres para mi n.n

Kaede: ...Esta bien..

Roberta: Glotona...

Kaede: Jaja...Oh..InuYasha n.n

InuYasha: -comiendo como perro xD- Hu?

Kaede: Ella es Roberta n.n, Roberta el es InuYasha

InuYasha: -Voltea a con Roberta y la ve raro-

Roberta: o.•...Orejas...digo Hola ñ.n

InuYasha: -pensando- Su rostro...donde la eh visto?- -volviendo a la realidad- OREJAS O.ó?

Roberta: Lo siento ó.ò!

Continuara...

Notas de autor:

Woow salio mas largo de lo que queria o.o...pero ojala les haya gustado mi intento de humor ñ.n jeje...

Ayumi: Waa! T-T me quede con hambreee!vamos por unas hamburguesas! D

Yoshi y Roberta: U¬¬ glotona...

Roberta: u.ú como sea, si me dejan 3 reviews seguire con el fic jeje..

Ayumi: Me parece que nunca lo vas a seguir

Yoshi: Porque de aqui a que te manden 3 reviews...

Roberta: ¬¬ gracias por su apoyo 'amigo'

Ayumi y Yoshi: De nada xD

Ayumi: T.T Waaaa! ya vamos a comer!

Roberta: Si -.-

Au Revoir

PD: Disculpen las faltas de ortografia u.u


	2. Un poco de ti, un poco de mi

¡Ohayou, soy yo de nuevo! como dije, 'tres reviews y actualizo' , ja! como te quedo el ojo!

Yoshi: ñ.n Errar es humano!

Roberta: Yoshi...tu no eres humano ¬¬

Yoshi: Ehh...no tienes un fic que hacer? ñ.n

Roberta: Si, pero antes, gracias a Abigail, a SamyandRay y sobre todo a mi amiga tan lejana pero tan cercana Reiko :P!

Disclamer:La serie InuYasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takashi, yo solo estoy tomando prestados los personajes¿porque rayos me obligan ah escribir esto? ¬¬

En el capitulo anterior:

Kaede: Jaja...Oh...InuYasha n.n

InuYasha: -comiendo como perro(n/a: noo! como gato ¬¬)- Hu?

Kaede: Ella es Roberta, Roberta el es InuYasha

InuYasha: -Voltea con Roberta la ve raro-

Roberta: o.o...ojeras...digo Hola ñ.n

Inuyasha: -pensando(n/a: Woow piensa o.ó?)- Su rostro...donde la eh visto?- -volviendo a la realidad- Orejas Ò.ó

Roberta: ó.ò Lo siento!

Tan lejanos, tan cercanos

Capitulo dos- 'Un poco de ti, un poco de mi'

InuYasha: -Corriendo por todos lados tras...- Ven aca chamaca ò.ó!

Roberta: -Corriendo- Dije que lo sentiaa! T-T

InuYasha: ò.ó -la atrapa y esta apunto de darle un sape pero...-

Kagome: InuYasha...¡Abajo! ò.ó

InuYasha: -Cayendo- . Porque?

Kagome: u.ú...perdonalo Roberta, esque el...es tan...pero tan...

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaede y Shipoo: InuYasha...

Roberta: ñ.nU Jeje...

Ayumi: -se acerca ah InuYasha el cual ya estaba parado asi que para alcanzarlo se pone en puntitas...-

InuYasha: O/ò

Todos: O.O!

Ayumi: Son de verdad? -Agarrando las orejas de InuYasha- o.o

Todos se caen al estilo anime

InuYasha: ò.ó Obviamente si!

Ayumi: Jeje perdon por la pregunta InuYasha, solo que me dio curiosidad...

InuYasha: ¬¬ Feh! -se regresa a la casa de la anciana Kaede-

Ayumi: Dije algo malo?

Kagome¡Claro que no! n.n solo que el es asi, no te preocupes ya se le pasara n.n

Ayumi: n.n

Roberta: Ayumi...crei que ibas ah hacer otra cosa ¬u¬

Ayumi: ¬/¬ Mal pensada!

Roberta: Pues que querias? te le hacercas como si nada y despues le preguntas que si sus orejas son reales ¬¬? eso no esta bien

Ayumi: Porque no? tenia dudas ñ.n

Roberta: Si, pero el no te pregunto si tus 'ya sabes que', son verdaderas

Ayumi: Lo son ò.ó!

Roberta y Yoshi: -Sarcasticos- Claro...

Ayumi: Como sea, ya es hora de que vallamos a dormir ¿no?

Yoshi: Si, es hora de mi siestita de belleza n.n

Kagome: Es la primera vez que la tomas?

Yoshi: ¬¬ que insunuas?

Kagome: Nada ñ.n yo ni siquiera se que es insinuar, y yo jamas insinuaria que estas feo

Yoshi: ò.ó No estoy feo, y me largo a dormir ¬¬ -se va-

Kagome: ñ.n No Yoshi, espera no te lo tomes tan apecho! -va detras de el-

Ayumi: Mejor dejalo asi Kagome, con su 'siesta dizque-enbellecedora' se le quita n.n

Roberta: Si, ademas mejor vamonos a dormir, fue un viaje dificil..

Kagome: Eh...chicas...sobre el viaje ñ.n

Roberta: Si?

Kagome: Pues...eh...Sango diles

Sango: ¬¬...Esque Kagome, hiso que dieran TODA la vuelta para llegar aqui, mientras que con caminar unos 25 Km en reversa del camino que tomaron hubieran llegado mas rapido...

Roberta y Ayumi: -Viendo a Kagome con mirada de 'Te voy a matar!'- Eso es verdad..Kagomecita ò.ó?

Kagome: Pues...si..o/òU...

Roberta: Grrr...

Kagome: T-T Corro?

Roberta: Si ò.ó!

Y asi empieza otra persecusion, pero esta vez son Roberta y Kagome la que la protagonizan

Roberta: Sabes cuanto de mi valioso tiempo perdi por tu culpa ò.ó?

Kagome: Peeeerdooon!

Despues de una hora de persecuciones Kagome y Roberta dejan el asunto por la paz y todos se van a dormir, ecepto nuestro querido y no tan querido hanyou...

InuYasha: -Viendo las estrellas- Que bellas se ven las estrellas esta noche(n/a: Soy la unica que se ah dado cuenta que este chico casi nunca duerme? ¬¬)...

: -Saliendo de la nada- No puedes dormir, InuYasha?

InuYasha: ò.ó Quien anda ahi?-sacando su espada y la apunta hacia el sujeto que andaba escondido en la sombra de un arbol-

: Calma, calma, soy yo -sale de la sombra- Roberta ñ.n...

InuYasha: ò.ó Como se te ocurre asustarme de ese modo ò.ó?

Roberta: Disculpa...esque no sabia que fueras tan miedoso ¬¬

InuYasha: Yo no soy miedoso ¬¬

Roberta: -Sarcastisa- Noo ¡como, tu, el gran InuYasha, miedoso? nunca, como se me habra ocurrido?

InuYasha: ¬¬ Ja...ja...oye..¿no es tarde para que una pequeñita ande despierta?

Roberta: Si, pero yo no soy una 'pequeñita' yo estoy grande ¬¬

InuYasha: Ohh...la pequeñita ya se cree niña grande, que adorable...

Roberta: ¬¬ Que no soy pequeñita!

InuYasha: Cuantos años tienes¿6¿7?

Roberta: Tengo 11 ¬¬

InuYasha: Ves? si estas pequeñita...

Roberta: Porque no compras un bosal(n/a: Existian los bosales Oo?), orejotas? ¬¬

InuYasha: Como me llamaste ò.ó!

Roberta: Con esdas orejas y no escuchas? no, no, no...pero para que veas que soy linda y la que es linda, es linda, te lo deletreare O-R-E-J-O-T-A-S n.n

InuYasha: ò.ó Pequeña demonio! -empieza ah corretearla-

Roberta: o.ò.. . !-empieza a correr y se adentra en el bosque-

InuYasha: Vuelve aqui y pelea como hombre

Roberta: -sigue corriendo, pero voltea la cabeza-noticia de ultima horasoy mujer! ò.ó...-se estrella con algo y cae al suelo (n/a: Ah mi siempre me pasa eso! Yoshi: Eso explica MUUCHAS cosas) Me dolio . ...oó..ooh -ve a un monstruo de tres cabezas una triste, una feliz y una enojada: T-T, n0n, Ò.ó- o.ò..

T-T: Ahh me doooliooo buaaa!

n0n: Ah mi tambien wiiii!

Ò.ó: Quien se atreve ah molestar al gran Pinky? (Yoshi:Pinky O.ó? Roberta: Si! no es lindo n.n?)

n0n: Siii quien!yahooo!

T-T: buaaa! TTTT

Roberta: o.ò..eh..lo siento?

Ò.ó: Que? acaso crees que un 'Lo siento' lo arregla todo?

Roberta: Pues...si -.-

n0n: Pues que crees?amiguita?

Roberta: eh...que?

T-T: Que...tristemente...

Ò.ó: NO!

Roberta: Nadie te ah dicho que eres muy voluble ¬¬?

Ò.ó: Callate! y deja que piense en un castigo para ti!

n0n: Ay que invitarla a jugar hasta que se muera de cansancio!yahooo!

T-T: No, ay que contarle cosas tristes para que se sienta infeliz T-T

Ò.ó: Yo soy el jefe! y se hace lo que yo diga! nos la vamos a comer!

n0n: Sii!

T-T: TT es...es..esta bieen!TToTT

Ò.ó: Pero como es muy pequeña no alcanzaria para los tres, asi que la comere YO

TT-TT y n0n: Pero...

Ò.ó: Eh hablado!

Ò.ó: Ò.ó como sea, ahora a comer! ò.ó -Eh...Pinky U¬¬ vuelve su vista ah Roberta pero...-

T-T, n0n y Ò.ó: Ya no esta!

Con Roberta...

Roberta: Que locos estaban esos tipos u.ù mejor regreso a la casa de la anciana Kaede...

InuYasha: -llega por detras y le da un sape- Si, creo que es una buena idea...

Roberta: -Sobandose donde InuYasha la golpeo- ò.ó...en donde vivia, no hay gente tan...tan...tan como tu ¬¬

InuYasha: Feh! ¬¬

Despues de unos 5 minutos de caminar...

Roberta: Oye, InuYasha ¿no eres demonio completo, verdad?

InuYasha: No...¿porque la pregunta?

Roberta: Por nada, solo...curiosidad, InuYasha, otra pregunta ¿que hicieron con la perla de Shikon?(n/a: Olvide decirlo ñ.n, ya habian derrotado a Naraku)

InuYasha: La destruimos

Roberta: o.ó Pero...que no querias convertirte en un demonio completo?

InuYasha: Si, pero cambien de parecer...

Roberta: Por Kagome, cierto?

InuYasha: Eh..pues yo...sss...¿porque tantas preguntas? ò/ó

Roberta: Ya te dije, simple curiosidad...

InuYasha: Espera¿y como sabias todo eso?

Roberta: Esque en donde vivia corria el rumor de que un hibrido y compañia, andaban buscando los fracmentos de la Shikon no Tama, le pregunte a Kaede y me dijo todo...

InuYasha: Ah...

Roberta: Otra pregunta, InuYasha

InuYasha: Que esto es un interrogatorio ¬¬?

Roberta: Mmm..mas o menos, la pregunta es ¿tienes hermanos?

InuYasha: Un hermanastro...Sesshomaru

Roberta: Sesshomaru! o.ó

InuYasha: Si¿acaso lo conoces?

Roberta: Espera, Sesshomaru es un hanyou como tu?

InuYasha: No, es demonio completo

Roberta: Y le agradan los humanos?

InuYasha: Eh..no

Roberta: o.ò Seguro? porque si no mal recuerdo, escuche que una niña...Rin, estaba acompañandolo, y tambien un sapo, llamado Jaken, esque acaso escuche mal?

InuYasha: No, eso es verdad, solo que Sesshomaru...a cambiado, aunque no lo acepte

Roberta: Oh...y dime ¿te llevas bien con el?

InuYasha: No...

Roberta: -.- Me imagine...

InuYasha: -sonrie-...Y tu..tienes hermanos?

Roberta: No, yo soy hija unica por suerte ñ.n

InuYasha: Pero, tener hermanos no es tan malo para todos...despues de todo, no todos son como Sesshomaru ñ.n

Roberta: Mmm...cierto, muy cierto

InuYasha: Una pregunta, tu no eres una humana comun, verdad Roberta?

Roberta: Mmm...pues tengo poderes como los de la Srta. Kikyo, solo que no llevo precisamente un buen control sobre ellos u.ú...como lo hacia ella

InuYasha: Kikyo...-baja la mirada-

Roberta: Tu, la amabas, no es cierto InuYasha?

InuYasha: Preferiria no hablar del tema, no ahora

Roberta: Oh, si no hay problema...

InuYasha: Bueno, ahora tu cuentame de tu familia...¿si?

Roberta: Pues, la verdad, no hay mucho que contar...mi padre murio hace poco, y a mi madre nunca la conoci...

InuYasha: Mi historia es casi igual, pero al reves, mi madre murio, aunque si la conoci, en cuanto a mi padre...nunca lo vi pero a mi y a Sesshomaru nos dejo una espada, a cada uno...

Roberta: Oh..la espada con la que casi me haces papilla ¬¬, te la dio tu padre?

InuYasha: Si, ñ.n...es Colmillo de Acero, mantiene el balance entre mi mitad-demonio y mi mitad-humana

Roberta: Solo hace eso? o.ò, porque en ese caso...tu padre no te queria ¬¬

InuYasha: Jaja, oye mi padre si me queria ¬0¬ y mi espadita motza(n/a: es una forma tonta de decir hermosa ñ.n) no solo hace eso mi padre me la dejo para que yo protegiera a los humanos, y la espada de Sesshomaru, Colmillo Sagrado, sirve para resusitar a los humanos y demonios...

Roberta: Ohh...ya veo...-voltea hacia el cielo- ya esta amaneciendo...

InuYasha: Aunque no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero, fue entretenido charlar contigo Roberta

Roberta: Lo mismo digo n.n, ahi viene Kagome n.n

Kagome: Buenos dias chicos! n.n

Roberta e InuYasha: Buenos dias Kagome!

Yoshi: bostezo Buenos dias

Ayumi: Buenos dias! n-n

Roberta: Buenos dias chicos n.n

Ayumi: Tengo hambre, anciana Kaede ¿ya esta el desayuno:D

Kaede: No, necesito algunas cosas quien me las trae? n.n

Roberta, InuYasha, Ayumi y Yoshi: Yo voy!

Kaede: Esta bien, a ver...Ayumi trae leña , Yoshi trae algunos hongos, cuidado con elegir uno venenoso , Roberta e InuYasha, ustedes traeran los peces n.n y los otros me ayudaran a preparar lo demas.

Todos: Esta bien n.n!

Continuara...

Notas de autor:

Ayumi: No entiendo¿porque se llama Un poco de ti, un poco de mi?

Roberta: Pues...mi tarada amiga, se llama asi porque yo, Roberta e InuYasha, hablamos un poco de cada uno

Ayumi: Ohh -.- que aburridoo...y aun tengo hambre ò.ó¿que vamos ah desayunar?

Roberta: Tu y los pocos lectores que tenemos(me escupo a mi misma T-T) lo sabran en el proximo cap. de nombre '¡Ah desayunar!', no puedo creer que tengamos tantos problemas solo para tener un desayuno mas o menos desente ¬¬...como sea, recuerden 3 reviews y actualizo...

Ayumi: . Desayuuunoooo...PLEASE rapido con los reviews T-T!

Roberta: ñ.n jeje

¡Bye!


End file.
